warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
ThunderClan
If something funky happens to the coding, please contact [[User:Starflight897|'Starflight897']] You must go into source mode to add your character. For help go here. T H U N D E R C L A N ThunderClan is open for Role Playing. No canon warriors from the series, only fan-made Warriors. Please place your username next to your cat so other users know which cats belong to whom. For the RP click here. Remember, you can make leaders from the canon clans but the Role Playing leaders are limited and must require permission. Coding by AvalonCat. You do not need to ask to join ThunderClan Founder: Thunder Current Leader: Fernstar Current Deputy: Goldenbriar Current Medicine Cat(s): Lightleaf, Duskpaw T E R R I T O R Y 'Forest Territory' ThunderClan's forest territory was a mostly deciduous forest with a sandy ravine in the middle that formed the camp. To the northeast was Fourtrees, to the west was RiverClan, to the east was ShadowClan, and to the south was a Twolegplace. The border with RiverClan is usually the river, though RiverClan has been attempting to take Sunningrocks for an extremely long time, so sometimes this border shifts. The ShadowClan border is the Thunderpath, and the Twolegplace border is a Twoleg-made fence. 'Lake Territory' ThunderClan's lake territory forms the northeast corner of the Clan territory around the lake, and is similar to their forest territory. They border SkyClan to the west and WindClan to the east, a stream forming the border with WindClan. This stream trickles down from the Moonpool, to ThunderClan's northeast. C A M P 'Forest Camp' The Camp entrance is well hidden by a wall of brambles that protects the camp from attacks and predators. The nursery is the strongest part of the camp with thick bramble walls. Behind a stump with a clump of ferns is the apprentice den. The ground is lined with moss for a soft restful sleep. A bush serves as the warriors den with the center being the warmest. The elders den is located in a fallen tree with soft grass and moss to serve as bedding. At the edge of the clearing is a large smooth boulder where the leader gives announcements to the whole clan. Under the stone is a little cavern protected by lichen hanging over the entrance. This is the Leaders Den. Through a fern tunnel leads to the Medicine Den. Further into a crack in a rock is where the Medicine Cat sleeps. 'Lake Camp' The ThunderClan lake camp is in an abandoned quarry. The main entrance is through a thorn tunnel, which can lead out of the camp after exiting the Dirtplace. There is also a secret entrance that is reached by climbing the rocks. The walls offer protection and keep out the wind, but cats must watch their step near the edge as falling into the hollow can be fatal. A tall rock called the Highledge is used by the leader to call meetings. Most of the dens consist of caves and crevices in the rock wall. There is also a Halfrock, which is a smooth low stone that rises out of the ground near the elders den. At one point, badgers devastated the camp, but it was rebuilt by the cats. The nursery is under a thick bramble bush reinforced with thick roots woven together for protection.46 It's floor is made of packed earth. The apprentices', leader's and medicine cat's dens are caves in the rock, entrances hidden by bramble tendrils. The warriors' den is in a dip in the ground under a big thorn bush, and after the tree falls in Fading Echoes, it is rebuilt under the branches of a beech tree. The elders' den is in a hazel bush, and later is rebuilt under the boughs of a beech tree and reinforced with honeysuckle. I N F O 'Clan Character' ThunderClan tends to be more friendly towards outsiders like kittypets and loners than most other Clans, but they will never let any cat get away with calling them weak. They like to be thought of as strong and powerful. 'Battle Techniques' ThunderClan battle techniques are not directly set, though they specialize in a pouncing action. They try to use their strength to their advantage. 'Hunting Techniques' ThunderClan cats hunt with a stalk and pounce. They first creep up very slowly on their prey, then pounce, pinning the prey and killing it with a swift bite. Sometimes, they climb trees to catch squirrels and birds. 'Prey' *Mice *Voles *Shrews *Squirrels *Birds A F F I L I A T I O N S 'Current Members:' 'Leader' Fernstar (Starflight897) Deputy Goldenbriar (DeertailXOXO) Medicine Cat(s) Lightleaf (Mittensandzora) apprentice: Duskpaw Glowheart (Jewelstar warriorfan) apprentice: Hazelpaw Warriors Brighthope (Starflight897) apprentice: Tawnypaw Heronfeather (PolyBird929) Frostfang (Starflight897) Blossomsplash (Qibli77) Shiningclaw (Ninjagoguineapigs) Autumnfrost (Autumnfrost547) Eagleflight (Pokeballmachine) Fallownose (Shadepoolcats) Leafwish (MoosieGirl) Apprentices Tawnypaw (Starflight897) (Mentor: Brighthope) Beechpaw (Qibli77) (Mentor Needed) Duskpaw (Indigoxfathom) Hazelpaw (Starflight897) Queens Rosetail (Moonkit, Molekit) (indigoxFathom) Kits Moonkit (indigoxFathom) Shiverkit - (Timber) Elders none C L A N ♦ R E L A T I O N S You may add only one of your fanonclans. Please list in abc order 'RiverClan' text here 'ShadowClan' text here 'SkyClan' text here 'WindClan' text here Category:Public Category:Clans (Usable) Category:Clans (Canon)